1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication system, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for transmitting/receiving signal in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the current wireless communication system is developing into a system for providing the kind of service capable of enabling high-speed, high-capacity data transmission/reception. Therefore, the communication system actively considers the use of Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) codes suitable for the high-speed, high-capacity data transmission/reception.
For a high-speed, high-capacity data transmission/reception protocol, the communication system also positively considers the use of various schemes such as a Hybrid Automatic Retransmission Request (HARQ) scheme and Adaptive Modulation and Coding (AMC) scheme as well as the use of the LDPC codes. To use the HARQ scheme and the AMC scheme, the communication system should support various coding rates.
As described above, for a high-speed, high-capacity data transmission/reception, the communication system positively considers the use of schemes supporting various coding rates, like HARQ and AMC, together with the use of the LDPC codes. However, the LDPC code is limited in its possible coding rates due to such restrictions as cyclic structure in a bipartite graph and complex hardware implementation thereof. Therefore, there is a need for a scheme of transmitting/receiving signals using an LDPC code at various supportable coding rates without an increase in the number of encoders and decoders in the communication system.